


【带卡】小意外

by Kelsey_570



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_570/pseuds/Kelsey_570
Summary: 原著向。讲述由于幻术意外导致的……就很我的喜好哈哈哈。希望食用愉快～小破车咯吱咯吱
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 18





	【带卡】小意外

“呵，猜猜我发现了谁？”

戴着漩涡面具的黑袍男人居高临下地站立着，眼神冷漠地盯着躺在地上的白发男子。此刻大雨倾盆，豆大的雨滴蜂拥着冲往地面，激得泥土飞溅，弄脏了白发男子的白发、白皙的脸、还有那一身忍者村忍者专属的制服。站在原地有10分钟那么久，本不该在此逗留的黑袍男人，仍旧维持着站立不动的姿势，雨水浸湿他的黑发，让原本坚韧有力的直发弯了腰，水流一股脑地从发尖往下流，流到他的黑袍上，再穿过火云图案滴落地面。

像是终于下定决心似的，黑袍男人最终是蹲下了，眼神仍旧保持着冷漠和鄙夷，但又包含了别的什么。然后又盯着白发男子良久，才缓缓开口，“连这样小儿科的幻术都能让你中招，你这样好意思让别人叫你写轮眼卡卡西吗？”

卡卡西当然听不见黑袍男子的咕哝，他只是安静地躺在地上，任凭雨水汹涌地拍打在身上，雨水的浸泡让他原本白皙的皮肤变得更加惨白。就在十几分钟前，他还在追踪着重要的线索，一阵乌鸦的嘶哑叫喊声过后，他就在一瞬间失去了力气，思维迅速被拉进了幻术空间，至于身体，有着无数战斗经验的他自然明白，绝对是倒在了刚才自己蹲守的那棵树下。

见卡卡西毫无反应，黑袍男子犹疑着向躺着的男人伸出了手，那支伸出来的胳膊异样得惨白，甚至比起卡卡西的胳膊来都要没有血色，白得出奇的手伸向卡卡西的脸颊，缓慢地像是慢动作一样拽下他常年用来遮脸的面罩，抹去他脸上的雨水，手指不自觉地擦过他的唇。突然没由来得，黑袍男子猛地抓住卡卡西内衫的前襟，起身后就这样把他连拖带拽地拖进了附近的山洞。即使是失去了意识，面对这样的拖拽，卡卡西还是不由自主地发出不适的呜咽声。于是黑袍男子拖拽的动作在瞬间的停顿之后更加粗暴起来。

像是自己拽着什么可怕的怪物一样，黑袍男子在将卡卡西拽进山洞的一瞬间，迅速甩开了手，随着“咚”的一声，卡卡西兀自趴倒在一边，然而趴着并不是什么舒服的姿势，黑袍男子显然也想到了这一点，漫长的沉默过后，仿佛依旧是经过了激烈的思想挣扎，他才缓缓向卡卡西移动。将卡卡西扶正以后，黑袍男子起身打算离开。他抬眼望向洞外，大雨形成一道天然的水帘挡在洞口，外面的人很难看到洞内有什么，饶是眼力最好的忍者，如果没有血继限界，也看不清洞内的一切。黑袍男子站立了一会，给自己找了个做出刚才那一系列动作的理由。因为自己不屑，仅此而已。毕竟，乘人之危不是他的作风，手刃这个人多的是机会，还没到时机而已。

还没来得及走出山洞，黑袍男子就感觉到衣摆被什么东西绊住了，等到他转身查看，便对上了一双一黑一红的眼睛，那双眼直直地盯着他，一眨也不眨。那眼的主人用右手死死拽住黑袍男子的下摆，手指因为太用力，指尖都泛着白。

一瞬间的怔愣过后，明白过来的黑袍男子迅速变换了态度，面具下的那只眼带着满眼笑意，语调也轻快起来，和一开始的声音判若两人， “哎呀，你醒啦。”见卡卡西毫无反应，黑袍男子又做出一副思考的样子继续说道：“是我救了你哦，你倒在那棵树下昏迷不醒来着。”

“虽然我动作有点粗暴哈哈，但是别介意嘛～”

可惜这样的解释卡卡西好像不领情，仍旧紧盯着眼前的黑袍男子，手指攥得更加用力，但显然现在的卡卡西仍旧虚弱，就这样攥着衣摆已经是极限。察觉到卡卡西的异样，黑袍男子一改刚才吊儿郎当的模样，蹲下身查看。在卡卡西脸上逡巡良久过后，黑袍男子伸出手捂住卡卡西的双眼，手掌向下抹，轻轻帮他阖住了双眼，顺手抹掉了他鼻尖上的黑泥，男子长舒一口气。

卡卡西的状态不是很好，双眼紧闭的他显得异常地紧张，雨水浸泡后的黑眼圈更加明显，这是常年睡眠质量出现问题导致的，像是在幻境中看见什么恐怖的东西，他脸色惨白，双手开始不自觉地颤抖。 “是我没能……”深陷在幻术中的卡卡西低下头，淋湿的白发低低地耷拉着，落下一片阴影遮住了眼睛，苍白的嘴唇微微翕动，“是我辜负了……”

黑袍男子平静地看着这一切，他不是不能进入卡卡西的幻境里把他拉出来，但事实是他用脚趾想也能知道这家伙的幻境里现在有什么，不过还是些该丢进垃圾堆里的陈年旧事，这么多年了，自己已经往前走了这么多步，面前的这家伙还是在原地转圈，无能又懦弱，可悲得让人作呕。

“唔……”卡卡西呆楞了一阵后突然放开黑袍男子的衣摆做出防备的姿态，整张脸写满了慌张，他不停地向后爬动仿佛是要逃离什么，但背后的坚固的泥壁又让他只能在原地挣扎，黑袍男子开始不自觉地抿起双唇，“不……这……不可以。”突然卡卡西僵住了，像是有个人在他耳边低语一样，“不……不是这样的，我只是……”

面对卡卡西这一系列的举动，黑袍男子面具下的的眉皱的更深。不知何时，山洞外的雨已经声势减弱，只剩下蒙蒙细雨，而卡卡西此时，将双手放在了自己的衣服上，脸上是屈辱的隐忍，“住手……”

黑袍男子立刻握住了卡卡西动作的双手，两人使着暗劲较量着，僵持了一阵后，妥协一般，黑袍男子收回了手，卡卡西的双手很快解开了忍者制服的马甲，然后是藏青色的内衬，随着卡卡西的动作，黑袍男子的双手逐渐成拳。

卡卡西的额头渗出细密的汗珠，他紧闭着双眼，上齿紧咬着下唇，防止自己发出任何不耻的声音，刚刚脱去上衣的肌肤刚接触到冰冷的空气就引发了轻微的战栗，随后因为羞耻感又逐渐变成好看的粉红色，“住……手，我们不能这样……”

盖住额头的白发被一双手往手梳后扯住，黑袍男子准备帮卡卡西解开这个幻术，只可惜查克拉还未离开抓住白发的手，山洞外便已响起某个金发少年和粉发少女的呼喊声。黑袍男子放开目前已经满脸通红的卡卡西的白发，没过多久便将卡卡西拦腰抱起，施术让卡卡西的衣服消失在了漩涡中，随即抱着卡卡西也消失在山洞里。

“诶奇怪，我刚刚感觉到卡卡西老师的查克拉，现在却消失了。”鸣人站在山洞里不解地挠头，按理说自己的感知不会出差错，怎么会这样呢？卡卡西老师到底去哪儿了？

“别想了，继续找吧。”小樱潇洒地转身离开山洞，朝树林深处走去。

“哦好，”鸣人跟着小樱身后离开，“等等我呀，小樱！”

昏暗封闭的空间出现扭曲的漩涡，随着漩涡的消失，黑袍男子抱着上身赤裸的卡卡西落在空间的平地上，卡卡西在他的怀里低喘着，可以看出来卡卡西尽力在抑制自己，下唇已经被咬出了血。黑袍男子干脆席地而坐，让卡卡西坐在他的怀里，额头靠着他的肩膀，那只过分白皙的右手抚上卡卡西细腻的额头，随着查克拉被传递到卡卡西的意识的，还有黑袍男子的意识。 

进入到幻境的一刹那，眼前是空无一物的白，漩涡面具并未遮住的右眼由漆黑变为血红，眼中的三勾玉融合在一起汇成一个诡谲的图案并开始疯狂转动，随着图案的转动，周围的白色像️雾一样消散，呈现出这个幻境本来的面目。昏暗的天空、簌簌作响的树木、聒噪的乌鸦群、四散的没有脸庞的尸体、坍塌的岩石还有岩石旁被某个黑发少年以羞耻的姿势压制的少年卡卡西。

黑袍男子面具下的眉皱得更深，但在辨认出压在少年卡卡西身上的是谁之后，他长呼出一口气，随即面容渐渐改变，幻化成成年卡卡西的模样，开始慢慢走向岩石旁的两位少年。破解这样的幻术对他来说不是难事，这种时候只要抓住幻术的关键就行，而幻术的关键永远逃不出自己的这只右眼。黑袍男子抬起右手，一根细圆柱型的黑棒从那只手的手掌中伸出，走进黑发少年后径直刺向少年的心脏后方，突然一个身影挡在了两者中间。白皙的手掌被黑棒刺穿，另一只手紧紧攥住黑棒的中央，黑袍男子看清来人，才发现是卡卡西挡住了黑棒的攻击——属于这个世界的卡卡西。

这一刻黑袍男子明白，如果要杀掉黑发少年来破解这个幻术，就必须要杀掉眼前的卡卡西，不出所料的话到时候还会有青年和少年卡卡西跳出来挡在这家伙前面，第一次遇到让人这么头疼的幻术，黑袍男子幻化成的卡卡西皱起了眉头。局势逐渐僵持，也是在这个时候，黑袍男子才看清楚黑发少年和少年卡卡西的动作，一瞬间大脑充血。

少年卡卡西的裤子已经被褪得只剩右脚还在裤腿里，白皙稚嫩的双腿翘起又大大的敞开或者说被迫敞开，衣冠整齐的黑发少年埋首在混身赤裸的卡卡西上，吮吸着挺立的乳头，双手抚摸着劲瘦的腰肢，下身不断地撞击着双手被绑住放在头顶的少年卡卡西，肉体的拍打声越来越大，被压在黑发少年身下的卡卡西忍不住溢出呻吟，眼眶委屈地泛着红，眼泪不自觉地从眼角往外冒，嘴巴红得如同罂粟，嘴角的黑痣还残留着吻后的口水，晶莹得泛光。

这太过了。

黑袍男子一瞬间怔愣在当场，也几乎在同一瞬间，黑发少年转头望向黑袍男子，那是一张他无比熟悉的脸，那是他曾经的脸，黑发少年朝黑袍男子露出胜利的微笑，那微笑瞬间点燃了男人的怒火，但他还没来得及做出任何行动，便被幻术反弹回了现实。

怀里的卡卡西像熟透了的苹果，脸上泛着不自然的潮红，在他入侵幻境的期间，卡卡西的裤子被褪下了，整个人无力地倒在黑袍男子的怀里，轻微地呻吟着，混身泛着红，白皙的胸膛有些急促地起伏，紧致细腻的肌肤上出了一层薄薄的汗，濡湿了男子的衣袍。黑袍男子不自然地吞了吞口水，眼睛在卡卡西紧闭的双眼和殷红的嘴唇间扫视着，时不时瞄到怀里人赤裸的下半身会紧张地移开目光。卡卡西已经硬了。男子缓了许久才问道：“有这么喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”像是听到黑袍男子的话，卡卡西断断续续地吐出回答，也不知是说给面前的黑袍男子听，还是说给幻境里面容清秀的黑发少年听的。但对于这样状态下的卡卡西来说，说出这些话，几乎耗尽了他的勇气和力气，每说一句便要停顿1秒再蓄力说出来，“最……哈啊……喜欢……嗯……带土……了。”

听到卡卡西的回答，黑袍男子长长地出了一口气，并没有意识到自己的双臂正轻微颤抖着。

“不……我不值得你……我是个没用的废物。”或许是幻境里黑发少年说了什么话，眼泪大股大股地从卡卡西紧闭的双眼流下，浸湿了他微红的脸庞，晶莹的泪珠在尖俏的下巴处汇集又滴落在白皙的胸前。黑袍男子掀开掩面的漩涡面具，张嘴舔舐着卡卡西胸部和脖颈处湿润的泪水，含住了卡卡西下巴处的水珠，舌头沿着泪水游走的痕迹往上，舔过左边嘴角的黑痣，又往上细细描摹着左眼的伤疤，濡湿了左眼白色的睫毛。

“是我没能保护好……唔。”抓起头顶的面具烦躁地扔开，黑袍男子狠狠堵住卡卡西的嘴唇，眼神凶狠又像带着深深的痛苦，原本因受伤而像怪物一般的右半边脸因为此时的情绪而变得更加狰狞。霸道的舌长驱直入，拼命夺取怀中意识不清的人的呼吸，轻易便撬开卡卡西的皓齿，搅乱他的口腔。像是某种报复抑或是发泄同样的痛苦。

激烈而又漫长的唇舌交缠后，黑袍男子离开那双唇，由于吻得太粗暴，卡卡西的嘴唇有些微微红肿。黑袍男子左手扶着卡卡西的腰，右手握着卡卡西的脖颈，与卡卡西额头相抵，鼻尖相碰，试图平复着呼吸，他这才发现，此时的卡卡西已经混身赤裸地跨坐在他身上，双腿跪在他的身侧，而刚才他没敢多看的卡卡西的那个私密的部位正落在他的不能言说的地方。

事情越来越走向不能控制……在走到不能控制以前……

可是自己腿上的这个人的重量是真实的，手上的这个人的触感是真实的，他的鼻呼出的微弱的风也是真实的，他颤动的睫毛，闭着的双眼还有自己刚才吻过的嘴唇都是真实的。不，这只是个赝品而已，真正的卡卡西已经死了，死在那个夜晚。

思忖间，坐在黑袍男子腿上的卡卡西不知哪来的力气，猛地将男子按倒在地，接着那双紧闭的双眼竟缓缓地睁开，但那双眼仍旧毫无神采，那是双仍被困在幻境中的眼睛。

“喂，你……”黑袍男子还未说完，卡卡西的唇便贴上黑袍男子的唇，但并未继续动作，他的双手撑在黑袍男子两侧，上身则压在他身上，彼此身体的热度透过男子穿的衣服也能清晰的感觉到，卡卡西挺立的阴茎紧紧贴在男子的小腹处。好热。感受到卡卡西的，黑袍男子的欲望也缓慢苏醒，渐渐在衣袍下挺立起来。黑袍男子望向卡卡西半睁的双眼，两人四目相对着，卡卡西的双眼氤氲弥漫，似乎并不知道自己正在做什么，可他的表情却是虔诚又色情。这样的表情是黑袍男子以往从未见过的，这样的卡卡西也是。

虽然不愿承认，但黑袍男子确实有些开始期待卡卡西接下来的动作了。长时间的支撑导致卡卡西体力不支，整个人瘫在黑袍男子身上，嘴里的舌也开始试着撬开黑袍男子的牙关，可男子却故意不配合，迷糊的卡卡西认真地用舌头舔舐着牙齿，但还是徒劳无功，面对这种困境，卡卡西竟像是生气般皱起眉头，不禁让男子忍不住笑意笑了出来，这也倒给了卡卡西可乘之机，温润的舌头去寻男子的，却不料反被摁住头汲取尽口腔的空气，舌头刮过每一寸都引起一阵战栗。

空荡封闭的空间响起黏腻的水声，平坦的巨大方形石块上，卡卡西仍旧赤裸地坐在黑袍男子身上，此时的他撑起上身，往上轻微昂着头，牙关紧咬，面上是迷茫又羞耻的神情，肌肉匀称的身体勾成好看的幅度，水遁产生的水包裹着卡卡西的三根手指，而这三根手指则试图开拓从未经历过此等事的后穴。显然这不是件容易的事。

“唔哈……”强烈的不适感让卡卡西皱起眉头，为了缓解这样的不适感，卡卡西左手不自觉的撸动起自己挺立的命根。躺在地上的黑袍男子现在的表情也称不上好看，卡卡西的动作像是炸弹一样在他的脑海里引爆，幻境里出现的那一幕走马灯似的又浮现在眼前，无措的怔愣后更加强烈的燥热席卷而来，无边的绯红爬上黑袍男子的脸，眼底更是写满欲望。他试探着抓住了卡卡西撸动的左手，用自己的手包裹着卡卡西的，上下撸动着，同时细细观察着卡卡西的表情。  
  
“呜……”卡卡西抽出手指，开始在黑袍男子身上摸索，待他触到那处仍旧被异物包裹着的坚硬，便想也不想地开始试图坐上去，可是由于衣服太厚，那个地方是个小山包，卡卡西只能不停地往上坐，渐渐的布料被不知是水还是肠液的液体濡湿变得黏腻不堪。

“给我……”极度的渴望和羞耻感人让卡卡西矛盾不已，可求而不得的空虚感像海浪一样，一层胜过一层，逼得卡卡西最终说出了他平时绝不可能说出口的话，“给我……哈啊。”

低沉的充满卡卡西独特的磁性的声音加上他那因欲望而痛苦又因说出让他觉得羞愧话语而绯红的脸，构成一幅无与伦比的绝妙画卷。黑袍男子这时突然觉得老家伙给他讲的海妖的故事可能不是哄小孩玩的。此时的卡卡西就是那传说中的海妖，要将人诱惑到欲望的海底，再拆吃入腹。

没有过多的思考，黑袍男子飞速撑起身，将卡卡西反压在身下，地面的冰凉让卡卡西闷哼出声，身体几乎是发射性地朝黑袍男子身上靠，双腿往上紧紧地夹住压在自己身上的男人的腰。身上的衣服因为汗湿透了，很不舒服的贴在皮肤上，黑袍男子干脆脱去了穿在最外面的衣袍，露出里面贴身合体的黑色忍服，短暂的思忖后，连忍服也直接脱去甩在一边，暴露曾经受过致命创伤的身体。两人肌肤相触，与男子火热的左半身不同，他的右半身仍旧冰凉，浑身燥热思维迟缓的卡卡西忍不住贴上男子右半身冰凉的肌肤，以寻求丝丝缓解。此时已经全然抛开一切的男子，墨色的瞳仁中倒映着卡卡西赤裸的身躯，他近乎虔诚地抚摸过卡卡西的每一寸肌肤，从卡卡西俊逸绯红的脸，到紧致充满同样男性力量的手臂和胸肌，再到圆润饱满的臀部，白得甚至血管都清晰的大腿内侧和与自己不同的白色的耻毛，最后是兴致蓬勃的卡卡西的充血的性器官。他虔诚地一寸一寸抚摸着，欣赏着卡卡西止不住的战栗，企图把这些全部都永远刻印在脑海里。

硕大的龟头抵在已经充分扩张的穴口，即使已经提前做好了扩张，那个尺寸对于还未经历过性事的那里来说还是太大。男子扶着自己的性器，缓缓将自己往那个地方送去，仅仅进去最前端的部分，过程就艰涩不已，卡卡西痛得皱起了眉，异物入侵的感觉让卡卡西抵触男子的再深入，他双手抵住男子的胸膛，试图阻止男子的进一步入侵，不聚焦的双眼时不时清明又迷茫，可这种程度的抵抗无疑是无用功，男子干脆抓住卡卡西的双手将它们摁在卡卡西的头顶，此时的卡卡西如被捆住的羔羊，丝毫动弹不得。

火热的坚硬仍旧不容抗拒地向里挺进，下身的疼痛也越来越清晰，可让人意外的是卡卡西没有发出任何声音，他紧咬着牙齿，脸色有些苍白，额头冒着细汗，只发出稍许重的喘气声，渐渐得，充血的阴茎开始出现疲软的趋势。注意到卡卡西不太好的脸色，男子停下了进入的大家伙，附身吻上卡卡西的唇，右手开始帮卡卡西撸动前面的性器。这样的抚慰起了效果，卡卡西的身体不再那么紧绷，低低的呻吟从卡卡西的唇中泄露出，趁着卡卡西分神的时间，男子将自己整个送到了卡卡西里面，撞得卡卡西惊叫出声。

被紧致火热的肠道包裹住的感觉让男子舒爽地吐出一口气，混身因为兴奋战栗着，为着自己从心理上和身理上都占有着这个人，自己所逃避又渴望的十几年的梦魇就躺在他身下，用所有的温柔和卑微企图挽回一个破碎的梦。男子开始了动作，开始缓慢又温柔地撞击着敏感的内部。

事情已经无法控制了。

“哈啊……嗯……”肉体的拍打声、黏腻的水声、溢出的呻吟声弥漫在空间里，男子舔过卡卡西全身，吮吸着卡卡西已经红肿的乳头，下身规律地撞击着卡卡西敏感的肉穴，随之引起卡卡西无法控制的细小呻吟。卡卡西的双手插进男子柔韧的黑发里，双腿则大开着，有时脱力的放下，又被男子攥住引导他夹住男子强壮有力的腰身，柔软的白发随着撞击上下蠕动着。

不知过了多久，一声轻轻的呼唤打破了空间的沉默。

“……带土？”

这声呼唤很轻，但是又带着小小的疑问的味道，男子抬起头，对上卡卡西那张还沉浸在情事中通红的脸，可那双眼，却不再迷茫，只充满着欲望的氤氲。他醒了。

被唤作“带土”的男子猛的向前吻住神志恢复的卡卡西，但这个动作导致他进的更深，引得卡卡西禁不住猛地呻吟出声，可尾音却被吻得堵在了嘴里。不知道自己深陷幻术期间发生什么的卡卡西在反应过来自己糟糕的处境后开始拼命挣扎起来，但刚刚从幻术中脱离出来并沉浸在情事中的身体还处在脱力的状态，那点挣扎对带土来说简直可以忽略不计。

“等等，这到底是……嗯额……怎么回事？”卡卡西艰难地吐出疑问，可带土并没有回答他的疑问，而是捏住他企图推开带土的双手，将它们摁在身体两侧，下身则开始疯狂抽送。

“啊啊……慢……慢点，”承受不住如此快速汹涌的撞击，卡卡西企图让始作俑者放慢速度，“太快了……哈啊。”可惜带土并不打算轻易满足他的愿望，反而维持着快速的抽插，青筋密布尺度惊人的肉棒在粉嫩的穴内肆意进出，时不时带出更加粉嫩的肠肉，用来润滑的水也被悉数挤出体外，突然带土的肉棒在抽插中碰到肠道的一点，激得卡卡西的声音猛地变了调，身体不自觉的弹起，带土便开始专对着那个地方用力，两人交合处逐渐狼藉一片，身体分泌的肠液和体液混合，随着肉棒的激烈动作糊在卡卡西的股沟和耻毛上，又沿着美好的臀部曲线滴落在地。

“呜嗯……哈啊……”过快的刺激导致卡卡西的眼圈逐渐泛红，生理性泪水溢出眼眶，卡卡西紧闭着双眼，泪水糊湿了脸庞，嘴里漏出抑制不住的呻吟。他张着嘴巴，像一条溺水的鱼浮出水面寻求救命的空气，悲哀地感觉到自己好不容易回归的神志恐怕又要脱离。

这实在是太过了，即使身为战场上声名鹊起的忍者，也从未体验过如此灭顶的快感，与在战场上浴血杀敌的感觉不同，这更像是他们撕开各自的伪装，暴露各自最原始的渴望。对于两个人来说，这场多少有点意外的交合带来的无上满足感，都远远超出了所能承受的范围。带土此时像失去控制的野兽，贪婪地疯狂地汲取着，恨不得将卡卡西拆吃入肚，那一双眼早已失去了之前的理智。以往有多克制现在就有多渴望，甚至想要更多。

仍嫌不够似的，带土握住卡卡西的大腿，架在自己的肩膀，随即狠狠顶入卡卡西体内，引起被压制者全身的战栗，“呜……出去……哈啊……太深了……出去。”肉棒持续深入浅出地进行持续的进犯，野兽般猩红的光闪耀在带土眼中，像是饥寒交迫的饿狼，望见错过时机无法归家的野兔。

这场漫长的交合仿佛无止无尽，卡卡西也终于在这场漫长的侵犯中败下阵来，全身心感受着带土温柔的吻和凶猛的撞击，火热的肠壁感受到一股滚烫的液体喷涌其中后，便力不从心地再次失去了意识。

卡卡西醒来发现他仍旧在刚才蹲守的树下，由于中了幻术导致他的记忆有些模糊，隐约记得他好像在幻术中遇见了少年时期的带土和……貌似成年后的带土，后来他被……卡卡西还是被自己模糊的记忆吓到了，他不太敢回忆那些细节，他甚至开始怀疑这都是自己的一场梦，随即又不敢相信自己竟然做了这样的梦，这实在让他羞愧不已，脸上也开始发热。自己肯定是受亲热天堂影响了。

“卡卡西老师！终于找到你啦！我们好担心你啊！”远处卡卡西的两位学生带着关心的神态向卡卡西奔来，鸣人首先按耐不住说道。

“真是的！卡卡西老师你怎么也乱来呢！追踪晓也要跟我们说一声啊，不要总是把我们仅仅当是您的学生，我们也是木叶村的忍者！您抛下我们一个人涉险，您知道我们有多担心吗？”小樱满脸担忧地看着蹲坐在地上的卡卡西，忍不住埋怨道。

“啊哈哈，抱歉抱歉，”卡卡西一开口便惊讶地发觉自己的声音嘶哑又破碎，镇定心神后向学生流露出窘迫的笑容，“我一时冲动了，是我的错，让你们担心了。”

“卡卡西老师你的嗓子怎么了？你的声音怎么这样了？”鸣人和小樱听见卡卡西不对劲的声音纷纷露出疑惑又关切的表情。 “怎么样？还站得起来吗？发生什么了吗？”小樱和鸣人去扶坐在地上的卡卡西，他们的老师现在脸色有些苍白，身子虚弱到无法自己站起来。

“哈哈没事，刚才不小心中了幻术……嗯……”被扶起来的瞬间，下身不适的钝痛袭来，那种不适太清晰太深刻，让卡卡西的脸色唰地更加苍白。绝不仅仅只是幻术那么简单……卡卡西额头冒出了冷汗，脑海冒出可怕的可能。

“老师我来背你吧。”鸣人注意到卡卡西的虚弱，蹲下身去背老师。

“不用了，只是有点晕而已，不碍事，我慢慢往回走就行。”卡卡西强忍着不适，维持着表面的平静，尽量表现的正常。

“这怎么行呢？老师你看起来很虚弱啊，还是我背你吧。”

“不用真的不用了，鸣人。”卡卡西尽量推拒着，可一根筋的金发男孩没注意到老师脸色的为难，终于在拉扯中，卡卡西被不小心推到在地，痛得大声哀嚎。

“咚！”粉发少女狠狠地用拳头教训了胡来的金发小子，“真是的！”真是一个二个都不让人省心，小樱轻轻叹了一口气，无奈地看着面前倒地的两人。最终还是从村里叫来了担架把卡卡西抬回了木叶村。

大片大片的白云遮住了闪耀的日光，森林吹来阵阵清风，穿着火云黑袍的俊逸的长发男子缓慢地走在路上，微风吹起他乌黑的长发，发丝飘荡在空中像水中的波纹。他的身前出现一个奇异的漩涡，漩涡中走出一名同样身穿火云黑袍的带面具的男子，两人互相对立站着。长发男子首先开了口。

“你亲自现身还真是少见，看来你有事找我。”

“你对卡卡西施的那个幻术是怎么回事？”

“不过是他太紧追不舍，所以施了新开发的幻术，希望对我们的计划没有造成什么影响。”黑发男子的声音仍旧没有起伏，甚至连表情都没有很大的变化，一丝好奇驱使他望向戴着面具的男子再次缓缓开口，“这个幻术会根据中术者的内心自动幻化出最让中术者在乎又执着的东西。”

“这个幻术还不完美吧。”面具男子盯着长发男子开口道，语气肯定。

“没错，看来你已经见识过了。中术者可能会在中途醒来，不过对我来说，只是拖延时间而已。还是说，你希望我直接杀了他会更合你心意呢？这就是你来找我的原因吗？”

“不，我只是对新的写轮眼幻术感兴趣罢了。但是在忍术完成之前，你还是不要再使用这个幻术了。在我们正式交战以前泄露忍术可不是明智之举，希望你能明白。”面具男的右眼闪着红色的光芒，语气不容置喙。

回答面具男子的是漫长的沉默，同样的血红显映在两人眼中，过了一阵，长发男子眼由红转黑，继续径直往前踱步，与面具男子擦肩而过，“谢谢你的忠告。”


End file.
